


Мед и ежевика

by 382, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Hogwarts, Threesome - F/F/F, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Утро, которым Джинни понимает, что больше не нужно выбирать.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Мед и ежевика

Острые локти и коленки, громкие голоса и вечно липкие, грязные пальцы — то мамин пирог с патокой или жирный бекон, то влажные комья садовой грязи или ежевичные иссиня-черные кляксы. Не проходило и минуты, чтобы кто-то с кем-то не повздорил. А сколько раз упрямые споры заканчивались драками? Ссадины и синяки украшали мальчишеские плечи и бока желто-фиолетовыми гирляндами, разбитые в кровь губы наливались бордовым.

Наблюдая за своими братьями, Джинни приходила к выводу, что все мальчишки такие. Такие же неугомонные и задиристые, как близнецы, неопрятные, как Рон, резковатые, как Чарли, отстраненные, как Билл, или, еще хуже, скучные, как Перси. 

Хорошо, что она могла выбирать сама.

Солнце, запутавшееся в волосах Луны, золотило светлые локоны; солнечные зайчики, которые падали на обнаженную спину через красное стекло высоких стаканов с причудливым узором, можно было легко принять за багровые следы от несдержанных прикосновений рук Джинни или Чжоу. 

Неторопливая, искрящаяся нежностью, Луна всегда тянулась к их прикосновениям, как тянется мед с веретена. Капля за каплей она делилась своим желанием, распаляясь от ласки. Пусть ни один стон или крик не срывался с губ Луны; пусть были только едва слышные вздохи и иногда — их имена. Даже эти негромкие звуки разжигали огонь под кожей. Чаще она звала Джинни, и та льнула к ней, чтобы склониться к груди и обхватить губами розовый сосок. 

Даже несмотря на то, что Луна всегда оставалась беззвучной, тихо в их комнате никогда не было. 

Джинни видела в Чжоу так много от себя — в том, как она, приоткрыв рот, прогибалась в пояснице, стоило коснуться губами чувствительной кожи на шее, или как зажимала, не важно чье — ее, или Луны, колено между своих бедер — жарко, влажно, настойчиво. Чжоу постанывала от прикосновений и почти кричала, когда кончала от их пальцев внутри. 

Сейчас Чжоу уже проснулась и сидела на краю кровати, расчесывая щеткой волосы. В утренних лучах они казались не черными, а чернильными, и блестели, словно ежевика. Их хотелось коснуться, их хотелось пропустить через пальцы, чтобы проверить, не останется ли на них иссиня-черных пятен, как от спелых ягод в детстве.  
Джинни потянулась под покрывалом, сбрасывая до колен тонкую ткань, и окончательно проснулась. 

Утренние поцелуи — самые сладкие.

Джинни приблизилась к Чжоу, тронула за плечи и мягко поцеловала в губы, вспоминая их соленый вкус вчера. Несколько часов назад Чжоу ласкала ее этими губами, касалась, нажимала на чувствительные точки и проникала внутрь кончиком языка, срывая стоны и доводя до исступления. 

Джинни знала, что ее кожа гладкая, нежная, сколько бы времени она ни проводила в воздухе на метле или какими бы тяжелыми ни были тренировки: не оставалось ни одной ссадины, ни одного синяка. Ее тела всегда касались с нескрываемым удовольствием.

Поцелуй длился и длился, Джинни полностью растворилась в неторопливой ласке и не заметила, как Луна проснулась. Как всегда бесшумно, она приблизилась к ним. Джинни почувствовала мягкие прикосновения к лодыжкам, как пальцы прочертили линию по внутренней стороне бедра и тронули ее между ног. Без какого-то намека на продолжение, скорее, как напоминание о недавних ласках. 

От невесомых касаний Джинни казалось, будто она с головой нырнула в густой золотистый мед, будто на губах все та же кисло-сладкая ежевика из родительского сада. 

Джинни уже давно сделала свой выбор, и хорошо, что выбирать больше не нужно.


End file.
